


【龙卡】针锋相对（二）

by JiangDu



Series: 【龙卡】针锋相对 [2]
Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Relationships: 龙卡
Series: 【龙卡】针锋相对 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【龙卡】针锋相对（二）

二．

“哦不对，你还是个向导预备役。“损友临时又笑嘻嘻的补上一句

“滚蛋！”小陈毫不留情一巴掌敲在她背上：“这位难道就是你提到的那个特强的前辈？”少女一边敲打损友一边又问姐妹A。

姐妹A点了点头：“好像就是这个名字”

“龙骨和卡卡西吗……”少女捏着下巴沉思“你确定他们俩是搭档啊？”她说完指着首席离去的背影小声嘀咕了一句：“看起来不像啊”

“感觉关系不是很好的样子，”姐妹B一边往脸上扑粉一边小声补充道：“虽然是一起出现吧，但我就是觉得有点奇怪……”

“这你倒没感受错，我舅也是这样说的，”损友姐妹拽着她们几个嘀嘀咕咕：“你们也知道我舅是现役哨兵嘛，比那几个前辈还要大几期，据他的说法，他们二位的关系从还是预备役起就一直很奇怪—―——”

“听到了？”白鸟在经过一个转角时刻意落后了两步、与龙骨并肩而行，语气欢快而轻佻： “小年轻们又在议论你呢 “

“嗯“龙骨手速飞快地划过手机上的新闻推送，一目十行的看完了内容、随手又把手机揣回兜里，对于白鸟的话题并没有表现出很高的兴致。

“时隔多年又回到副塔这边，小年轻们倒还是一如既往的八卦。”狮子听见话音也笑嘻嘻凑过来加入话题：“咱们上学那会也在掰扯你俩的孽缘，十几年了怎么这点破事还没到头啊？”

龙骨微微皱了皱眉头、脸上神情看不出什么明显变化，淡淡开口道：“太闲”

“懂了，作业伺候”狮子笑嘻嘻的比了个OK的手势

“那几个丫头看着像是低年级的，今年是谁负责向导系低年级81届小年轻们的课啊—―——”狮子一边拖长了音嚷嚷一边往队伍前列卡卡西那一边显眼的银发尖尖望去。

“你看他干啥，“白鸟怼了狮子一肘子：”敢问自从你开始隔三岔五给小孩们上课开始、见过他教过一次向导系吗？“

“…也是“狮子捂着脸道

胖胖的教导主任一边手忙脚乱地擦汗一边匆匆翻看手里的文件夹：“向导系81届…是白鸟和麻花两位……”

白鸟身手敏捷的挤到前排凑上来看主任手里的文件：“向导系83届是平菇、同期哨兵系是龙骨…跟以前一样的安排没啥出奇。82届……咦？“

“怎..怎怎怎么？“普通人出身的胖胖教导主任被围在一群顶尖哨兵向导们中间实属紧张，不停的在用一个小帕子擦额头上热出来的汗。

“这里搞错了吧？”白鸟用指尖点点纸面上的一行黑字，疑惑道：“向导系82届负责人卡卡西…啊？”

其他人听到这个安排时的表情和眼神都是不约而同的疑惑和不解。

“让我看看啊…82届哨兵系负责人脏辫和雨林，向导系小菊花和…卧槽还真是卡卡西啊？”狮子也挤到了前排，大呼小叫的惊讶了半天：“哪位想不开安排这祖宗去教向导啊？”

走在最前排的卡卡西闻言回了头，皱着眉向队伍末尾的龙骨投去一个冷冷得眼神。

每年的负责名单一般都是由现任的首席和副塔这边了解情况的级长一起敲定的，也难怪卡卡西第一反应是去看队伍末尾始终不发一言的龙骨。

“小西别误会，跟他无关，这是我的主意”走在队伍中央的向导首席平菇、也是他的亲兄长伸手拍了拍弟弟的背：“我和82届向导系的教官们了解过情况之后才做出的这个决定，这一届有个姑娘跟你当年的情况很相似，我就想着你作为过来人也许会有点独到的经验”他平静而温和的解释完了理由，又补充道：“你要是实在介意的话我们也可以重新作安排，只是那个孩子实在特殊、依总级长的意思，是想让她结束今年第四期训练就打道回府，所以我才……”

说话间他们正好走到二楼的大会议室，教导主任抢先一步小碎步奔跑着打开了门让他们进去，擦着汗讪笑道：“我去叫另外几位教官“说着就溜了

“那个孩子去年整一年和今年三期的成绩单有吗”卡卡西没拒绝也没同意，拉开凳子坐在长桌右侧的第一个下首座、垂着头看了看手机收到的消息弹窗，低着脑袋问了这一句。

“在我这里，“白鸟很迅速的翻开随身携带的文件夹查找，”今天会上正好要谈到…给“

卡卡西顺手接过，盯着纸上一年级战斗实践那一栏大大的一个整年综合分B、陷入了沉思。

“怎么样？“狮子好奇的越过边上的脏辫往这边瞄。

“恕我直言，“卡卡西抿着嘴放下手里的成绩单，表情沉着口吻犀利的点评道：”我认为她没有什么留下的价值和必要，不如直接卷铺盖走人“

狮子使劲往这边探头：“…综合分B？明明还可以啊”

“麻烦就麻烦在这里，”平菇无奈的轻轻叹了口气：“向导系一年级能在战斗实践拿B已经是非常非常厉害的成绩了—―——仅仅只对向导而言，放在同期的哨兵系只能算是中等及格水准，想要达到被主塔认可特批录用的程度、一个B还远远不够。”

“初步预估二年级第四期结业考核保底拿B的话、今年的综合分应该是B+”白鸟点头补充道

“向导系二年级耶，我觉得已经很厉害了啊”狮子一边嘟囔一边用手肘撞了撞身边的脏辫：“我记着你一年级的时候也才拿了个B-、还不如人家呢”

脏辫呵呵一笑：“彼此彼此，你二年级不还是个C+么？”

雨林淡淡打断：“你们两个吊车尾就不需要现身说法了“

狮子：“💢你这话我就不爱听了啊什么吊车尾…”

“卡卡，你预备役三年的实践综合分拿了多少”雨林转头去问抱着手臂靠在椅背上的卡卡西。

“一个A+两个A。”卡卡西语气平淡的回答：“最终的结业综合考核只拿了B+—―——理由是主考官觉得向导完全不鸟哨兵、一个人冲在前面的行为很不负责任”

“这样看来这小丫头的B完全不够看啊，”白鸟盯着白纸黑字的成绩单泛嘀咕：“精神能力就更不用说了，瞧瞧这屡次压线的可怜分数”

“别纠结了，让她这学期就走人吧，”卡卡西皱着眉一摆手：“不是干这行的料就没必要死耗着，浪费时间”

平菇转头看了一眼和他并肩而坐、始终一言不发的龙骨：“你觉得呢”

“等她今年最后一期的成绩出来之后再说，”龙骨很平静的开口道：“精神测试方面如果还是能压线过掉、就让她留下吧”

卡卡西闻言顿时皱眉，立刻就想开口反驳，被他哥哥用眼神制止，只好皱着眉瞟了龙骨一眼示意他把话说完。

“他们三年级开始就会有和同期哨兵的配对检测，运气好的话也许能找到一个合适的搭档”龙骨平静的接上之前的话音：“再多观察几个学期吧”

“运气好？同期哨兵的资料我也看过了，没有什么很特例的情况出现，去哪碰这个运气“卡卡西冷笑道：”像她这种特例哪怕放到如今现役未结合的哨兵里、恐怕都找不到合适的搭档“

“凡事没有一定，“龙骨淡淡回道：”就像当年你我也没想到能互相碰上一样“

“你俩的例子太特殊了，没有可比性的，“白鸟看着这两人明里暗里的针锋相对不禁就有些无奈：”这孩子顶多就是身体素质远超于普通向导而已，跟卡卡西的特例不太一样—―——小姑娘的精神体是一只豹猫“

“精神体倒还挺正常“狮子跟着嘀咕了一句

其他人纷纷心照不宣的往卡卡西那边投去一个意味深长的眼神。


End file.
